The Tumor Procurement and Pathology Core will provide: (i) Tumor and matched normal control tissue, (ii) Pathology review and classification, (iii) Anonymized clinical and outcome data, (iv) Purified RNA and DNA, (v) Tissue arrays. This Core will be responsible for appropriate procurement, processing and storage of clinical tissue, selecting sufficient and appropriate samples for meaningful clinical correlations, prioritizing and distributing tissue to maximize utility, and providing expertise in histopathology, molecular pathology and tissue-based experimentation. Further, the Core will accurately collect and organize clinical and pathologic data, provide clinical data management and provide efficient data, query, access and transfer for correlative analyses. The overall objective of this core is to provide an efficient high quality, centralized pathology and clinical research resource supporting the projects in this program. The specific aims of this core facility are to: (i) Provide pathology, clinical and database management expertise at all stages of project development and experimentation using human tissue. (ii) Procure well-characterized neoplastic and non-neoplastic human tissue required for individual projects without compromise of patient care. (iii) Record and maintain pertinent clinical and histopathology data in a secure, anonymized relational database designed for efficient data transfer and analyses of genetic, epigenetic, and molecular correlations in Projects 1, 2, and 3. (iv) Process, store, and distribute tissue samples and biomaterials according to the needs of investigators in Projects 1 and 2.